The Perfect April Fools
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: She always get pranked by him every year... :MikanxNatsume:


A/N: I've noticed there aren't many April Fool's one-shot so I decided to make one. This one, I tried to catch up with it but eh, might not be accurate lol. I suddenly got this idea when my friends online were talking about how they got pranked today, soooo credits to them!

Happy April Fools!

* * *

**The Perfect April Fools**

It was that _dreadful _day again; April Fool's Day.

Mikan always hated that day, the first day of April and all she gets are pranks especially from her partner for life, _Natsume Hyuuga_. Every year, she would get pranked by him and guess what age they are now? Specifically 20 years old! Natsume Hyuuga was still living a man's dream, only this time he is actually way older yet he still acts like a kid, pranking people on this very day. He is every guy's model.

Here today in Alice Academy, the school that Mikan and her friends stayed at for the rest of their school year days, was bright and peaceful. Instead of going outside into the "real world", they decided to stay in the Academy because its where all their memories lied on. Most of Mikan's friends became teachers, such as herself and her partner for teaching, Natsume Hyuuga. Both were P.E teachers for the Elementary School Division, working together yet teaching different classes although both classes work together on a specific sport they will be playing. It was a nightmare for Mikan, having Natsume as his partner when she first came here into the Academy and have him as her partner _again_ for teaching. She was destined to be scarred for life isn't she?

"Mikan-sensei!" a cute voice called out to her teacher. She had big sky eyes that twinkle with excitement and long black hair that reaches her waistline. Her P.E uniform was a basic white tee with a star-shaped on the little pocket and short blue athletic shorts.

"Yes dear?" Mikan replied softly, taking the small girl in her arms and swing her around. She grabbed a Gatorade bottle nearby and started drinking it.

"When did you and Natsume-sensei started going out?" she asked innocently. Mikan spluttered her Gatorade out of her mouth to the side so she wouldn't spit it on her student's face.

"DATING?!" Mikan screamed to the whole world. "NATSUME AND I ARE _**NOT**_ DATING!!!"

"Awww, you don't have to be so mean _Polkadot-sensei,_" a masculine voice whispered in her ear behind her. Mikan squealed at this and nearly ran into a soccer ball net. Her students who were present laughed at this.

"NAAAATTTSUUUMEEEE!!!" she screeched out loud that Mt. Mikan eroded again for the umpteenth time.

Natsume just sticked his tongue out.

Mikan stomped towards him and multiply punched him, at least she _tried_. Natsume being an athletic and being used to Mikan's punches dodged it gracefully. Students were clapping and whistling when they were watching their senseis quarrel again.

"You see kids," Natsume pointed out as he dodged one of Mikan's punches. "This is how you should dodge when you're being multiply (Pronounced as Mul-ti- plee in this case) being punched,"

"Go Natsume-sensei!" a boy cheered out at him.

After a few minutes of Mikan's ranting and punches, she got tired and gave up, sat down on the bleachers and drank her Gatorade.

"Tired already?" Natsume teased at her.

"Get out of my sight, _Hyuuga-sensei_," Mikan sneered at him.

"I want to see you try, _IchigoKara-sensei_," he shot back.

An evil aura surrounded the two of them as they were in their own world now.

-

"HOTAAARUUU!!!" Mikan shouted dreamily as she spotted her best friend, Hotaru Imai, the teacher for the Technical Class. Hearts and a pink background was formed between the two as Mikan leaped into the air with her arms open wide, chibi style.

IDIOT! BAKA! MORON!

Poor Mikan was flying into the air like a stick figure as she was shot by three different guns made specifically by Hotaru. She was screaming 'Hotaarruuu!' while she flew. Hotaru had those big black-beaded eyes as she started to be dragged by one of her students.

-

Yuu Tobita was walking around the campus, finding if any students were in need of help.

"KYAAA!"

Yuu was searching the sky of the noise and suddenly a figure crashed into the tree near him. He was so shock that he squealed out a "KYAA!" As the figure slid down the tree like a snail, he found it was Mikan.

"M-Mikan-chan!" Yuu said as he supported Mikan. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Iinchou," Mikan flashed him a smile.

"Mikan-chan," he chuckled. "I'm not your Iinchou anymore remember?"

"I know," Mikan scratched. "But you're always an Iinchou to me,"

Yuu giggled.

"Oh that's right," Yuu said out loudly.

"Hm?

Yuu covered his mouth. "Oops,"

"Iinnchouu!" Mikan whined. "Tell me!"

"Hotaru will kill me," Yuu muttered. "But she wanted to surprise you at the soccer field. She wants to confess her undying love for you...Gomen Hotaru-chan!"

"R-Really?!" Mikan beamed. "I'm going there right now! Thanks Iinchou!"

When Mikan was out of his sight, Yuu did something he never did before.

He smirked.

-

Mikan was excitedly skipping towards the soccer field, imagining Hotaru's hot confession. As she made it to the soccer field, she saw a raven-haired person standing in the middle of the soccer field. To make the scenery even cheesier, there were sports balls such was footballs, soccer balls, basketballs, etc. lined up as a heart around the person. Mikan couldn't take the excitement any longer and lunged herself towards the person.

"HOOOTAAARUUUU!!!" she said with much joy as she lunged forward. Before she could even hug her, she turned around and surprisingly enough, it was Natsume. She couldn't stop her tracks and she ended up hugging Natsume, having him almost knocked down if it wasn't for the fact that he had fast reflexes.

"Natsume?!" she said with shock in her tone. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck, never noticing that a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

He smirked.

"Way to lunge yourself forward like that _Polkadot-sensei_," he said coolly.

Mikan gave him a glare. She was about to unfastened her arms around him until she realized he had a tight grip on her waist.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"Not till you listen to what I say," he hissed back.

"Well?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Removing one arm from her waist, (still having a tight grip on her so she won't escape) he ruffled his hair so it was more messy than before, giving him that _sexy _look.

"Marry me," he demanded.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Wha?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Haha," she glared. "You won't get me this time!"

Behind the bushes were their friends, watching every movement. Hotaru obviously video taping the whole thing, Ruka sweat dropping at her, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, and the rest clasping their hands together with perfume hearts in their eyes.

"I guess she caught on," Mochu whispered.

"Plan failed," Kitsuneme groaned.

"I'm serious Polka-dots," Natsume said with a hint of amusement and annoyed in his tone.

"W-Wha?!" she squealed.

"WHAT HE WAS SERIOUS?!?!?!?!?!" a roared sound came from the bush near him. Natsume glared at the bush while Mikan was oblivious to it since she was deep into her thoughts, ranting like an idiot.

Clearly annoyed by her ranting, he crashed his lips onto hers, shutting her up. She was making pathetic sounds while her lips was sealed. Intentionally removing his lips, he pressed his temple down so his forehead touches hers.

"I'm serious," he whispered. "Marry me,"

Mikan was still speechless. He smirked.

"Even if you did refuse, you can't get out of the engagement. I already slipped the ring on your finger when you were ranting." he said nonchalantly. "And may I remind you it was from Imai, which means...you can never take it off,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" Mikan screamed once more. "HOTARU YOU TRAITOR!"

Hotaru smirked.

"OH MY GOD HE WAS SERIOUS!!?!?! KYAAA!!" Sumire was screaming her head off when Natsume proposed. "Now I have to changed the name from Natsume & Ruka Fan club into NatsumexMikan & Ruka Fan club! NOOO IT'S TOO SOON!!!"

Sumire was crying waterfalls, chibi-style. Kokoroyomi was pointing and laughing at her, having him get strangled by her.

"I like the couple anyways," she said sincerely. "Now my attention is fully towards you, Koko. And you know what that means,"

An evil grin was formed while Kokoroyomi hid behind Kitsuneme.

"Evil lady!"

As Mikan was trying to remove the silver ring off of her ring finger (which went unsuccessfully), the students who were also secretly watching their senseis came out of their hiding place and were clapping and whistling once more at their P.E teachers. Mikan was blushing deep red while Natsume held up his trademark smirk.

"Oh here Polkadot-sensei," Natsume said. He pulled out a bouquet of roses. "This is the bouquet you will be carrying during _our_ wedding,"

Mikan instantly grabbed the bouquet and started smelling the fresh new roses. "Kyaaa!" she screamed in delight. "They smell like honey!"

SPLAT!

Mikan's face was suddenly splattered with yellow-thick gooey honey. Natsume was snickering and everyone else around was rolling and laughing.

"They're not roses Polka-dots," he grinned. "They're honey flowers. Once you smell them, they bloom, spluttering honey when they open up,"

Mikan dropped the roses as her eyes were covered by her bangs, an evil aura was wrapped around her as she clenched her fists.

"April Fools!" he smirked.

"NATSUME!" she screamed as she did her normal routine with him again, throwing mindless air punches until she gets tired. Unbeknownst, a smile was fully shown on her mouth as she started chasing her partner—No, Fiancé. Oh whatever. They sound the same.

_Somewhere between the pranks he pulled...the engagement isn't a prank...or is it?

* * *

_

A/N: Kayz. Ran out of ideas. This is such a late one-shot [a bit] so forgive me xD I was bored when I'm suppose to be actually studying. Hope you guys like it! By the way...this is my last story, I got sick of Gakuen Alice...

APRIL FOOLS! I am too obsessed with Gakuen Alice to get sick of it. xD GAKUEN ALICE FTW!

Review!


End file.
